Ave Doctor Morituri Te Salutanta
by Shangreela
Summary: Le point de vue de Wilf sur Donna et le Docteur. Supposément pre-End of Time, si l'on veut le placer. Mais ça n'importe guère


Auteur : Lyly[u]

Bêta : Fire Serendipity

Warning : Spoilers saison o4

* * *

**Ave Doctor**

**Morituri Te Salutanta**

... ...

« … Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Sandy – tu sais, Sandy, du département Commères & Chiffons ? – Sandy, donc, a eu sa promotion parce qu'elle sort avec le cousin de la petite sœur par alliance du demi-frère du patron !

Donna parlait. Donna parlait beaucoup, elle avait toujours beaucoup parlé. Elle avait une capacité pulmonaire hors du commun. Peut-être aussi grande que celle du Non. _Ne t'aventure pas sur ce chemin-là, mon vieux Wilf, il ne mène à rien de bon. _En plus, ça ne servait à rien. Le Docteur avait verrouillé la mémoire de Donna, avait scellé tous leurs souvenirs pour de bon. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Et Donna parlait, parlait, parlait. Mais Donna ne disait rien. Il la voyait serrer les dents lorsque Sylvia disait (encore) quelque chose d'insultant voyait son expression songeuse lorsqu'ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre dans sa grande couverture militaire pour regarder les étoiles et mélancolique alors que, sans le vouloir, elle lâchait un _C'était brillant !_ débordant de ravissement et d'excitation. Telle l'ombre au soleil, le Docteur serait toujours avec elle, assez proche pour qu'elle lui tende la main, trop loin pour saisir la sienne.

Mais c'était pour son bien. Donna serait morte sans l'intervention du Docteur. Morte entre deux étoiles et une planète, loin de sa mère et son grand-père. Wilf voulait - _devait_ - croire qu'il y avait une raison à tout ça. À la peine qu'il voyait, parfois, lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait et contemplait le mur comme si une fresque s'y déployait – et peut-être était-ce le cas ? La fresque d'une autre et merveilleuse vie, de vagues pensées fluctuantes de souvenirs inoubliables.

Assis à la table de la cuisine, elle lui prenait les mains et commençait à deviser sur ses fabuleuses aventures avec l'excitation d'un enfant. « Tout ce que j'ai à te raconter, Gram ! s'exclamait-elle. Tout ce que j'ai vu ! J'ai été à Pompéi, Gram, tu te rends compte ? Pompéi ! J'ai assisté à une terraformation, c'est magnifique ! La vie qui _pousse _sous tes yeux, juste comme ça, à partir de rien, c'est _incroyable_ Gram's ! » Et ainsi de suite. La vérité, c'était que Donna était plus heureuse avec le Docteur. Il l'avait peu vue durant ses pérégrinations au côté du Docteur, mais ce qu'il l'avait vue lui avait suffi : Donna était heureuse. Réellement heureuse. Elle avait trouvé sa place, et elle était auprès de cet être merveilleux qui défiait toute conscience humaine. Ses récits parlaient de peuples surprenants, de sociétés différentes, d'humanité subsistante, et d'une équipe – une équipe, pour elle qui cachait l'opinion misérable qu'elle avait d'elle par un mur d'abrasion féroce – une _équipe_ d'enfer qui déménageait, du ciel à la Terre ! Donna avait trouvé le bonheur auprès de l'homme de sa vie, un alien de 9oo ans tassés, en sauvant l'humanité et les étoiles.

Les mots du Docteur résonnaient encore parfois dans sa tête. _« Je veux que vous sachiez qu'il existe des mondes meilleurs, à l'abri dans le ciel, parce qu'elle était là. Qu'il a des peuples qui vivent dans la lumière et qui chantent des chansons sur Donna Nobel, à des centaines d'années-lumière, et qui n'oublieront jamais Donna. Même si elle ne le sait pas. Et pendant un moment, un extraordinaire moment, elle était la femme la plus importante dans tout l'univers. »_ C'était un hommage merveilleux. Les mots d'amour et de respect d'un homme qui surpassait les hommes. Un adieu.

Et parfois – ces mêmes parfois, **parfois**, Wilfred souhaitait que le Docteur ait réalisé le vœu de sa petite-fille : voyager avec lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et qu'importe ça représentait seulement deux jours ! Au moins serait-elle morte heureuse !

Au lieu de lentement se flétrir sous ses yeux.

... ...

Deuxième texte sur Donna, inspiré de Wilfred protestant que Donna était plus heureuse avec Ten qu'avec eux. Cet homme est aussi 'brillant' ! Écrit dans la foulée du premier, car je le trouvais vraiment inabouti, et j'ai essayé de compléter les blancs avec l'approche du grand-père de Donna. Très triste, je suis désolée. Mais pour moi, la fin de la saison quatre est un vrai gâchis. Docteur Donna était si… docteuresque ! Donna mais Docteur, avec son sourire et ses jolis yeux gris. Elle était brillante ET spéciale ET magnifique. Un vrai gâchis, vraiment. Mais je digresse encore. Hmm, reviews ?^^

_Lyly_[u]


End file.
